


Forget

by Dougkkut



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dougkkut/pseuds/Dougkkut
Summary: It's a funny story,but also sad.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 8





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue. I just learned it recently. I'm definitely gonna make lots of mistakes,.But i thought probably you can know what I want express,anyway,Hope you like this story.

"Winter."Rumlow raise soldier's arm,give him an injection with practice."Just be a good boy, don't move." They probably will stay at safe house three days more.So,in order to prevent something not necessary happening,rumlow choose injecting him some drugs that making him calm down.  
When winter soldier fallen asleep,he look like not that awful .since he used pressured rumlow to the ground,every time when they got mission,rumlow will make sure he taken enough drugs,he don't want sleep someone with imbalance hormone.But honestly,in the normal time and normal hormone readiness he definitely want it.  
Cause winter soldier is fucking hot.He got real good shape,and good look that hide in goggles and protective mask.Specially his eyes,that green eyes.It's a pity that he fell asleep or this eyes will more beautiful with not fill with murderous.  
Anyway,rumlow thinks he can't keep looking at him,otherwise he needs to inject himself right after.But this moment soldier opened his eyes.  
"Why do you stare at me?"  
"I...I thought you fell asleep."As a reflex action, rumlow taking drugs from a bag.  
"I just woke up."  
"Then how do you know that I stare at you?"  
"I have been up for a few minutes."  
"......"Rumlow just wanted to say something,suddenly,he was hugged by the man next to him."Rumlow,you like me."The winter soldier whispered in his ear.  
If this time that deadly weapon,winter soldier's mechanical arm not put on his neck,rumlow will take this like a good flirt.  
"Winter,let go.Do you know what you're doing, to your commander?"The pressure on his neck was gone.But winter soldier kissed him.  
Even hormone readiness in the normal ,he never be a obedient weapon. Rumlow did not refuse his kiss, because just like he said, he likes winter soldiers.  
Winter soldier is not happy,cause rumlow never say something about their relationship,even in the bed.Well,they are not normally guys.But say nothing,that make he mad.Anywhy,winter used want made him say,like "i like you",or something same meaning words.But all he get,is"fuck you",lots of.  
"Focus,soldier."Rumlow handed the winter soldier a new gun."Fuck,you two,go west side.Watch out for the woods."Check the computer again,the plan is change he must give a new order."East side...winter, you go."It is a normal mission until a rumor gets hit by a bullet, when they find a sniper,is late.Winter soldier was injured by an enemy bomb when he chased the sniper.  
Although mission accomplished,rumlow still get criticism,cause he not manage soldier well.  
"Soldier,when I tell you to stop it,why don't you fucking do it?"  
"I must kill him, you got hurt."winter soldier touch his gauze in the wound,"I kill them all."  
"Oh,good,so now i gonna thank you or something?"  
"Rum...all I have is you...if you are gone..."He says with a low voice.  
"Hey,come on! Babe,I'm here."  
"You even never say you like me..."Hear winter maybe have some choking,rumlow thought he gonna lost all sanity."Fuck,i like you,daddy like you! ok?"  
He saw a winter soldier look up, and fucking smiled.  
Fuck you.  
For winter soldier,It's it's hard to remember something, till he meets rumlow.This man,he is different from others.  
"You don't want go back to the fucking chair, so you need to listen to my words and do what I tell you to do."He hates those machines, seats that chair,means pain.He maybe can't remember all about him, but he remembers all the disappeared pains.Rumlow teaches him to lie to those people and helps him dress the wound.  
"You can be more humanized, if just me and you are in the room."Rumlow throws a plum at him,"and doesn't let those people know."  
This man is different from others, he cares about winter soldiers.  
When a mission is over,he pressured rumlow to the ground.he knew he like rumlow,cause hormone not lie to himself.  
His soldier has not listened to his words recently, and broken his arm to protect the rumlow, which he doesn't need at all.But he is fine, rumlow always has some excuse.More importantly, doesn't say anything about his memory, but he still did, and did the hard one.  
Every time,when winter soldier been brainwashed,rumlow always though fucked,cause he gonna forget everything,forget how to communicate himself,forget rumlow.  
"I knew him."  
But still remember him.  
My excuse can't help you this time.Rumlow left that house.  
Rumlow look at barnes .one of the save world's hero.Rumlow now work for SHIELD,when cap escape from that car,he also took the chance escape and hiding for a long time,then he came to SHIELD.  
When barnes asked him if they used meat, he just shook his head.  
What' happened is gone, like HYDRA.  
He says he remembers everything, he says he still loves him.Rumlow doesn't think it's gonna work.


End file.
